User blog:Wintermorn/Project Revival
Project Revival is an initiative I am proposing and will be embarking on meant to revitalize this community, as judging from its , it has become largely dead and devoid of any significant activity as of late. Because of my love for metal, I will be taking it upon myself to update the content that I can and spruce it up visually. Hopefully, doing this will attract new editors and Metal Wiki will have a vibrant and active community as it once had. Anyone who stumbles upon this blog post is free to help. I currently do not have admin rights and cannot do this on my own, cosnidering the amount of articles I will have to revise and update. Phase One: Groundwork The first phase should lay the groundwork for Project Revival. #Manual of Style - The first step is to create a manual of style meant to establish a standard of quality that all articles henceforth should adhere to and to the Metal Wiki a consistent look and feel. #New templates - I will be creating and/or updating templates, mostly infoboxes, to give the wiki a more updated and aesthetically pleasing look and feel. In addition to this, I plan to create discography template in which a viewer can select between "album view", the artist's releases shown by album art, and "list view" which as the name implies, is a list of releases instead of a gallery. #Category reorganization - As that implies, I plan to reorganize the wiki's category tree into something more coherent and structured than how it's currently organized so it's easier to find your way around. Phase Two: Implementation For the second phase, I shall revise and/or update specific pages based on the newly set standards. #First 10 Pages - Naturally, the first 10 pages I'll update will be of ten artists that I am most familiar with. This would be (in no particular order) Nightwish, Sonata Arctica, Metallica, Megadeth, Children of Bodom, Blind Guardian, Epica, AC/DC, Iron Maiden, and Black Sabbath. #Albums - After polishing the aforementioned pages, I will then move on to their respective discographies and either create and/or update articles regarding their albums, singles, and other such releases. #Tagging - Upon finishing the articles I set out to create or revise, I will tag the rest as outdated so that any editor and myself will be able to know which articles need to be revised to adhere to the new standards. Phase Three: Renovation The third phase will focus on making the overall wiki more aesthetically pleasing for newer editors. At this point, I will either hope that one of the sysops will return from their period of inactivity or adopt this wiki. #New theme - The wiki needs a newer theme that is cleaner and updated. #New main page - This is self-explanatory. The main page hasn't been updated for more than a year. #Genre portals - A good way to showcase the wiki's content is by creating portal pages for metal subgenres #Organizing forum - In order to ecourage discussion between the hypothetical community. Phase Four: Dawn By the fourth phase, I will know whether this will pay off. It will be heavily focused on continuing the implementation of changes from the previous phases and the rekindling of Metal Wiki's community. #Continued implementation - I (and any future editors) will need to continue implementing the changes made on previous phases unto articles that have yet to be updated for whatever reason. This task will not be complete until every page in the wiki follows the Manual of Style and is categorized properly. #Inviting new users - Of course, Metal Wiki will not be considered a community until it has a number of active users working together for the betterment of the entire site and also for a common love for Metal. #Crafting Policies - This is essential to keep order in the community, but mustn't be dealt with until such a community already exists. This way, everyone has a say on how the wiki should and should not be governed. #Daily blogs - One way to keep interest is through daily content. I'm not sure what these blogs would be about but I reckon it would be album reviews, general metal news, promotions, etc. Category:Blog posts